


DARE

by Fluxx, KioneM



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Has Anxiety, Alec finds Magnus on a dating app, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Meeting for the first time, oops they're both music artists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluxx/pseuds/Fluxx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KioneM/pseuds/KioneM
Summary: As the bassist of hit rock bandDownShadow, Alec's pretty satisfied with life. He gets to travel the country, with his sister and closest friends, performing music for all the world to hear. But whenDownShadow's band manager, Luke, arranges a surprise party with DJ Bane to celebrate the completion of their tour, Alec finds himself caught between the stage and his true self, and is forced to resolve the rift between the two once and for all.Illustrated byKioneM.A special thanks toyouneverhavetoproveyourselftomefor her beta help.Track#Fluxx Ficsontumblrfor more fics!





	DARE

_[--_ [ _soundtrack_ ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLk6BQLseS5iZfl3mEavjXaDPg3KpD3M2-) _\--]_

Alec’s head bobbed, though he really wasn’t aware of it. He was too fixated upon the beat playing through his buds, eyes staring into the middle-distance. His fingers pranced along one edge of a pencil while his other hand absent-mindedly strummed at his shirt’s wrinkles, the pair working in unison to follow along in silent imitation of the song’s melody. He knew the pattern by heart, and could probably play it in his sleep, but that wasn’t good enough - he wanted it to be _perfect_ …

All of a sudden, he scowled, yanking his buds from his ears and throwing his pencil across the bus. “You know I can _see_ you, right?” he snapped, the pencil bouncing harmlessly off his sister’s arm.

Izzy somehow managed to hold her phone steady through her laughter, the camera carefully trained upon him. “Relax, big brother! It’s for the fans!”

His eyes narrowed upon the small device in her hands, a groan escaping him. “Hey, guys,” he muttered, giving a negligent wave before collapsing back down upon his bunk.

“Come on, that’s it?” Izzy pouted, watching gleefully as the livestream’s chat exploded with caps-locked commentary.

“Yeah, come on, Alec!” Jace’s torso breached the edge of Alec’s bunk, making him start and scramble to the other side as Jace hoisted himself onto the thin, rickety frame. He leaned over and puckered his lips, one hand defending himself from Alec’s swatting. “Give us a smooch!”

“That was _one_ time!” Somehow, Alec’s foot managed to find Jace’s hip with just enough force to shove the invader off and send him crashing back down to the ground. Rolling over upon his tousled blanket, Alec peered over the edge and rose a single brow at his fallen friend. “Sorry, but I’m over you,” he smirked, joining in the game they played for Izzy’s camera. “Have been for a long time now!”

Jace didn’t bother trying to get up, knowing the audience on the other side of the phone probably preferred him right where he was, sprawled upon the floor and shirt twisted _just_ enough to reveal the edges of some abdominal tattoos. “ _Three_ VIP passes, Alec. That’s how much that kiss got us!” He tilted his head back to throw the camera a grinning wink. “I mean, think how much we could sell if you gave me some tongue?”

The remark made Alec wince, and he quickly buried it beneath a scoff, dark eyes lifting towards Izzy. “What about if I punch him? Would that sell anything?”

Jace shot Alec a look of feigned betrayal. “You wouldn’t.”

Izzy’s eyes lit up, watching the chat explode anew. “I dunno, Alec, it looks like you may be onto something…”

As Alec disappeared beyond the edge of his bunk, Jace’s eyes shot wide. “No. Alec! Don’t!!!”

Jace threw his arms across his face just as Alec vaulted off his mattress. A foot slammed down to either side of Jace, one below an arm and the other dangerously close to Jace’s head. Alec crouched low over his friend, grabbing Jace’s wrist to pull aside his arm and snicker in his face. “Nah, I wouldn’t.” He gave Jace’s cheek a firm pat, then stood and stalked off towards the front of the bus. “We need that face to sell posters!”

Izzy kept her phone dutifully aimed at Jace the whole while, snickering as more and more comments burst across her screen, even despite Jace’s irritated swatting. “Ooo! That’s another ten orders, at least!”

“Alright, alright, Izzy! Put that thing away!”

As the two of them bickered, Alec made his way towards the front of the bus, bemusedly shaking his head. All in all, the scene played out pretty well, he figured. They gave their audience just enough back-and-forth to keep them entertained, and left enough questions hanging in the air that they could all paint whatever narrative they liked without he or Jace actually committing anything. It was a nice, clear divide between their personas and themselves, between the band and reality. Maintaining that divide, even while continuing to nurture both sides of it, was a lesson they’d both had to learn the hard way.

Once upon a time, Alec took up Jace’s offer to join his band for admittedly all the wrong reasons - reasons that had eventually blown up in both their faces. Between the adrenaline of the show and the cheers of the crowd, kissing had seemed an innocent enough, throwaway gesture - it didn’t mean anything, right? Except that for Alec, it _had_ meant something. The realization of that meaning had come in that very moment, there upon the stage, beneath a burning spotlight, staring at a golden-eyed face who had already turned away and dove into their next song as though what had happened was as insignificant and ordinary as a single breeze - pleasant, perhaps, but passing, temporary, and easily forgotten.

Alec had dealt with it the only way he knew how: shutting himself in his room and consuming himself with his guitars. Jace, the devoted friend that he was, tried his damnedest to figure things out, but Izzy recognized this was one fight Jace couldn’t resolve, in part because Jace didn’t even recognize they were fighting. For a while, it looked like they wouldn’t pull through at all, much less bring DownShadow back from hiatus. It took a miserably bright-haired, round-faced little girl and her irritatingly chipper best friend for Jace to finally realize what was wrong with Alec - that was, after all, the first time Jace had ever really felt that kind of emotion. Luckily, _he_ at least hadn’t been thrust through it before a swath of screaming strangers, and no one involved had thought they were just playing pretend.

So while Jace gave Alec the distance he needed, Izzy lingered close at hand, ready to prove whatever support he needed whenever he finally asked for it. Granted, he never really _had_ , he just… got tired, perhaps. His guitar didn’t sing the way he knew it could, and his spirit didn’t soar the way it once had. Eventually, in part from his sister’s insistent encouragement, he recognized that for all his frustration with Jace the guy still meant the world to him. That sort of connection was inevitable, he supposed, when you lived your entire childhood as nextdoor neighbors, sharing every moment of joy and sorrow and triumph and failure. He wouldn’t be surprised if Izzy felt similarly, in fact, and that kind of friendship was something he simply wasn’t willing to throw away - not yet, not over something as silly as a kiss.

For the sake of keeping DownShadow, and by extension his friendship with Jace, around and thriving, Alec was perfectly content shelving any notions of romantic pursuits.

Every day since then, Alec thanked Jace and Izzy for being patient back then, and for their efforts to bring DownShadow back to its former glory. Though he’d never openly admit it, Alec had unwittingly grown rather fond of performing in general, and getting to do so beside his closest friend - beside his _brother_ \- had come to be his life’s greatest joy. It was a sympathy Jace shared, and they were determined to seize it once more. All it would take, Izzy assured them, was a few tweaks to their lineup.

Jace, of course, took the role of their frontman. The guy loved the stage, the attention, the fans, and Alec was all too happy to let him have it - especially after “the incident,” as they’d all come to call it. Alec, meanwhile, drifted just behind, providing the basslines or harmonies as needed for Jace’s melodies. That kind of supportive role was honestly perfect for him, providing the glue that bound the beat and the melody together without having to be thrust in the limelight. And the whole time, Izzy would be right at their side as DownShadow’s social media specialist. At first, it’d seemed like a rather silly thing for a band to need, but beyond managing their accounts and PR it allowed her to provide constant, outward-facing support for the images they desired. She enabled them to “paint their own picture,” as she’d put it.

Frankly? Neither of them much cared for the details, so long as they got to play music and have fun again.

Arriving at the head of the bus, Alec clapped a large hand down upon the driver’s seat, startling Simon enough that the poor boy nearly swerved out of their lane.

“ _Jesus_ , Alec!” he cried, regaining control of the vehicle.

“Sorry,” Alec apologized, though Simon suspected by the way Alec’s eyes were already scanning the road that the apology was a little less than sincere. “How far out are we?”

Clary, seated towards the front of the bus, threw one of the peanuts she’d been snacking on at him with a grin. “Why? Got plans?”

He rolled his eyes, catching the peanut and popping it in his mouth, much to Clary’s behest. “No. When the hell do I have time to make plans?”

Alec’s relationship with Clary and Simon was precarious at best, but bringing them on had been a lot of the reason DownShadow was able to make a comeback. According to Izzy, the two provided the band with a new “flavor,” or something. Really, Clary became their drummer because she’d started dating Jace, and Simon came on as their keyboardist because, to quote, “Where you go, I go, Fray.” It was enough to make him sick.

Still, the pair of them _had_ played a fairly integral role in fixing things with Jace, and for that they couldn't be _all_ bad. They both proved to be a bit clueless from time to time, but at least with Clary, Alec considered, he didn't have to explain all the complexities of his relationship with Jace.

That, and she knew when to stop snooping and leave well enough the hell alone.

“I’m _telling_ you, man. NiteLife is where it’s at!”

Clary groaned, rolling her eyes and throwing her head back. “Ugh, not this again.”

“I’m serious!” Simon shot a quick look over his shoulder to make sure Alec hadn’t retreated. “Look, just give it a try. What’s the worst that could happen? We’ve got the night off anyway, you may as well try and meet someone.”

“Someone who lives in a city halfway across the country,” Alec noted with a raised brow. “Sounds like a waste of time.”

“So?” Simon shrugged. “The hell else you gonna do tonight?”

“ _Some_ of us actually _practice_ for our gigs.” He shifted so he could fold his arms across his chest, scowling at Simon even though he couldn’t see Alec’s expression anyway. “And what do you care, anyway?”

“You’re always such a grump!” he protested, struggling to focus on the road. “I mean, I’m not gonna lie, the four of us are _pretty_ amazing. But you gotta have some time to kick back and enjoy yourself every now and then!”

Alec scoffed. “I enjoy myself. It’s called ‘napping.’ Maybe if you gave it a try, you wouldn’t need a constant IV of coffee to get you through the day.” A sweeping gesture referred to the five empty cups strewn about the driver’s area of the bus.

Clary piped up with a frown. “Hey, now, don’t you go bringing coffee into this. That stuff is a gift from the gods.”

“Energy drinks are better,” he shrugged.

To that, Simon made a show of gagging, and even Alec couldn’t help but snicker. “Anyway, I asked because we’re supposed to be there in an hour.”

“What?!” Simon exclaimed with overly faked surprise. “Kidding. We’re fine! Just a bit over a half hour now.”

“What’s the rush?” Clary curiously inquired. “Did Luke make dinner reservations?”

“Hardly,” Alec mused. “He wants us to check on the merch shipment, make sure everything arrived. And in one piece, this time.”

“Aww,” Clary pouted, tossing another peanut between her lips. “I was hoping we’d do something special. It’s the eve of our tour’s grand finale!”

“Sorry,” he offered with a half-smile. “He said he’s busy making last-minute arrangements, or something.”

Simon groaned, slouching in his seat. “Man, I wish he wouldn’t do that. I _hate_ surprises!”

Right on cue, Jace butted in beside Alec with a wild grin. “Then why the _hell_ did you join my band?”

“ _Christ_ !!!” This time, Simon _did_ swerve out of their lane, to the tune of a loud honk from a car passing by. “Sorry!” he yelled with a sheepish wave through the window, stomaching the rude gesture thrown his way. Once the car passed, he shot a quick scowl over his shoulder, but didn’t dare take his eyes off the road for more than a split second. “That’s it, I’m invoking the Three Feet Rule! Everyone, back up!” Knowingly, a hand left the wheel to point at Clary. “Not you, Fray. You stay. IZZY! Put away the stream and reel these two back in!!!”

Izzy’s hands found their elbows, dragging Alec and Jace back away from the front of the tour bus. “You heard the man, give him some space!” she chuckled. “Besides, you two still need to do your final entries for the documentary.”

Alec’s eyes widened and his lips parted, but Jace’s voice sounded before he could speak. “NOT IT!” Jace wriggled free of Izzy’s grasp and ran to the back of the bus, twisting mid-leap to collapse back upon a stretch of seats lining one side of the bus. One foot propped over the other and hands folded behind his head, he flashed Alec and Izzy a winning smile. “Gotta save the best for last!”

“I think I really _will_ punch him next time,” Alec grumbled, shooting a glare at Jace while Izzy walked him over to one of the bus’ other couches.

“Now, now, big brother.” Izzy pulled out a camcorder, aiming it at Alec before a wide grin. “Just focus on your experiences on the tour and let Clary deal with Jace, okay? Aaaand.. Action!”

Alec smiled wide, the stretch hurting his cheeks. “Hey, guys! Wow, what a trip, huh? Thank you all so much for coming out and supporting us through it all - we couldn’t have done this without you! So, uh, let’s see… we’re just about to arrive at our final stop…”

As he droned on, his brain kept circling back to the same, needling thought. With careful oversight, he kept it from leaking into his commentary, but it didn’t get any less distracting. Eventually, eyes shifting to stare towards the driver’s seat of the tour bus, he couldn’t help but wonder:

_….What IS the worst that could happen… ?_

* * *

Alec sighed, staring at his phone’s bright screen in the dark of his hotel room. _What the hell am I thinking… ?_ His thumb swiped across the screen, eyes half-lidded in restrained hope. _This is dumb._ He glanced over to the guitars propped against the room’s couch: one acoustic, one bass. _I should be practicing._ When he looked back at his phone, his eyes flickered over to the time before drifting back towards the next chiseled, carefully-crafted face, and then the next, and then the next. _At this hour? I’d just be disturbing the other guests, anyway._

He still wasn’t really sure why he’d installed the app. He told himself it was out of sheer boredom - never in a million years would he admit to taking advice from Simon, of all people. He’d even already figured out what he’d say if anyone asked, in part because it’s what he’d been telling himself this whole time.

_I had nothing better to do - might as well, right?_

_Hey, sometimes a guy just wants to hook up. No harm in looking._

_Couldn’t sleep. Figured scrolling through a bunch of hotties might help._

He blinked, his thumb stilling as the next picture slid into view. Asian guy, smirking at his camera with a set of those colored contacts - the ones that gave you cat eyes. His hair was shaved around the sides, with the longer top portion thrown into a wild frenzy of color-streaked spikes. Come to think of it, the guy was really colorful in general - eyeshadow, lipstick, a light spattering of glitter... Even his silken shirt and the headphones hanging around his neck were covered in bursting hues. But what surprised Alec even more than the color itself was that the guy actually looked _good_ in it. Damn good, and he _knew_ it. The photo exuded so much confidence and certainty, it felt like those eyes alone were beckoning Alec through the phone.

He blinked again - his eyes had gone dry from staring, and now they kind of hurt. A low grumble escaped him as he rubbed at his eyes, drawing moisture back across them, then looked back at his—

“Alec?”

He started so severely he dropped his phone. “Ow!” he cried, the device smacking his face before bouncing off onto the mattress beside him. A sudden panic shot him bolt upright upon the mattress, scrambling to recover his phone and check the screen. “Fuck me, are you serious?!” he grumbled - the gleaming Asian guy was gone, replaced with some other would-be Prince Charming. _Which way did it swipe?!_

“Alec, are you in there?”

No time to deal with that right now. He clicked his phone off as he hopped off the bed, taking to a swift jog across the room. “Yeah, yeah!” he called. “I’m here!”

Alec opened his door to find Luke leaning against the threshold, one brow shot skyward. “Am I… interrupting something… ?”

Belatedly, Alec realized he’d removed his shirt, and now stood in the doorway with nothing but the dark grey sweatpants he slept in. “N-No! Sorry,” he muttered, whirling around and snatching his navy blue hoodie from the closet.

Luke followed him inside as he pulled the thing on over his arms and zipped up the front, the heavy door easing itself shut behind them. “Your room OK?” he asked, but Alec could tell just from the way he surveyed the place he’d already formed his own opinion on the matter. “You check the fridge? They were supposed to leave you bottled water. You got the bottled water?”

“Yes, Luke,” Alec groaned beside an eyeroll. “I have the water. The room’s fine!” Turning on a heel, he fell back upon his bed, spread-eagle. “Is that what you came to talk about? The damn water?”

“It’s important you stay hydrated, you know,” Luke tagged on with a chuckle.

Alec distantly figured he probably shouldn’t be so hard on the guy. They all knew the man worked his ass off day and night for them booking venues, coordinating stage tech and deliveries, arranging Izzy’s publicity stunts… Still, it was hard to take him seriously and _not_ chide him every now and again when he did it to himself just about as often - and dished out as much as he took.

“Yeah, yeah,” Alec ultimately sighed, folding his arms under his head. A stray glance to the side found his phone, still abandoned upon the comforter. _He probably swiped passed me anyway._ He looked to the ceiling to help keep his mind off it. “Anyway, what do you want? It’s late - you just now getting back from your… ?”

“It was a meeting,” Luke confirmed with a nod. “I’ll fill you all in on the details tomorrow. That’s what I wanted to talk to you about - I know stage check isn’t until two, but I’m trying to get everyone to meet up in the morning.”

Alec closed his eyes and sighed. “What time?”

“Is ten too early?”

He had to strain a bit to look at Luke directly, arms forced to unfold and prop himself up to support the effort. “You’re kidding, right? Isn’t the venue like across town?”

“Not there,” his band manager assured with a negligent wave. “Here is fine. Down in the lobby.” He took the brief exchange as confirmation it’d be fine, getting up to show himself out. “The breakfast buffet ends at 9. So, you know… Go grab some grub, enjoy your meal, then meet us in that little conference room they’ve got behind the front desk. Think you can do that for me?”

Luke was already halfway out the door by the time Alec sat upright to wave him off. “Fine, fine. Just get out so I can go to sleep already!”

Alec swore he caught a flash of Luke’s eyes towards his phone, and then a knowing smirk just before he slipped out into the hall. “Sleep. Right. You _better_ , Lightwood!”

The very moment Luke was gone, Alec collapsed back down upon the bed with a groan. _As if I’ve got anything else to do_ , he pessimistically thought, glaring at his phone. _That stupid app was a bust. I should just uninstall it…_ A hesitance delayed him just a moment longer, keeping him staring at his phone in distant thought, and he wondered how things might be different if he’d actually found someone. It weren’t as though he could slip out tonight anyway, especially not with a morning meeting sprung on him like that. He sighed, then finally, reluctantly, snatched up his phone and flicked it on.

> [hey, cutie! ;)]

Alec’s eyes shot wide, his pulse suddenly racing. Frantic fingers unlocked his phone and opened the notification, only belatedly realizing he should probably be a bit more careful about it - wouldn’t want another slip-up like before.

But, could it really be that same guy?

_I probably accidentally accepted some creep._

He closed his eyes, gathering his thoughts with a deep breath. _Why are you getting so worked up? It’s just some guy. You don’t even know him._ The picture of the colorful, cat-eyed Asian flickered briefly behind his eyelids. _...There’s no way he’d actually be interested in anything._ Finally composed, he opened his eyes and checked the app, steeling himself against any discovery, thumbs poised and ready to fire off a rejection.

_Sorry. Must have been an accident._

But the picture beside the message sent him into a bright red blush. Sure enough, there were those glittering cheeks, those purring lips, those twirled locks, grinning right there beside the message.

> [still there… ? :/]

Before he even realized what he was doing, his thumbs jabbed at the keypad, rapidly sending off a reply.

> [sry. had compny.]

Again, Alec found himself staring at his phone, though this time it was in utter disbelief rather than sheer boredom. His heart still pounded in his ears, and like a terrified animal he scrounged for his next move, some way to recover from the situation.

_I should say something… !_

He didn’t give himself time to think - he’d already delayed long enough, and felt bad enough about that as it was. He typed out the first thing he could think of...

> [sup?]

...and rolled over and buried his face in his pillow. “What’s _wrong_ with me?!” he groaned, voice muffled. Surely, he could have come up with something better than _that_? Between his bland replies and failure to establish anything on his profile beyond the bare minimum required, he couldn’t see this progressing much further, certainly not in any way he’d like.

Nonetheless, his phone buzzed in his hand, and he lifted his head to begrudgingly read the cat-eyed beauty’s response.

> [bored. hoped youd wanna chat...]

Another pang of guilt spurred his thumbs. _He thinks I don’t want to?_

> [ofc i do. ur beautiful.]

The very moment his thumb slammed the “send” button, his face went so hot he began to sweat. _Shit. Shit. Shit._ There was no turning back now. While he waited for a reply, he opened up the handsome man’s profile, embarking on a frantic journey to learn as much about this guy as he could and actually talk about _something_ other than how good he looked.

The first thing that caught his intrigue was the name: Magnus Bane. His brow furrowed at the oddity, but he supposed it was far from the strangest name he’d ever heard of. There were a number of pictures attached to his profile, some with other people but most of him alone or in the company of various cats. Regardless of the pose, company, or setting, two things remained constant: the headphones slung around his neck and the bold flamboyance of his makeup and attire. As far as Alec was concerned, the guy remained absolutely breathtaking in every shot, even his “lazy Sunday” selfies burrowed under a slop of blankets and curl of cats.

He sighed, letting his eyes slip shut and placing the phone down upon his chest. _So much for that. His looks are about all I can think about._ After a brief reflection, however, he opened his eyes and amended his thoughts. _That, and he likes cats. And music. I wonder—_

The phone buzzed, and immediately his thoughts cut off in favor of checking the app.

> [oh, you :) youre not too bad yourself!]

Unaware of himself, Alec inwardly grinned, reading and re-reading the message to convince himself he’d read it properly, that it was real, that this totally random guy actually _liked_ him. Of course, Alec knew he was easy on the eyes - he sold just as many posters and signatures as Jace did, and he’d received his fair share of fanmail love confessions. Still, for some reason the idea that this _particular_ person, this “Magnus Bane,” thought he was “not too bad” made him giddy.

> [sry th pics not tht gr8]  
> [just nstalld, still fguring out]

_I need a better pic._ He searched his room for ideas, running through poses in his head. There were a ton of photos on his phone, of course, but they were all with the band. The very _last_ thing he wanted was Magnus finding out about DownShadow… If he did, Alec feared the two would begin to bleed into each other the way they once had with Jace, and then what? Perhaps it wouldn’t make a difference, but perhaps Magnus would think it was all an arrogance-induced ruse, or would stick around more for the association with DownShadow than any kind of affection for Alec. Maybe the fans would find out, and maybe they’d disapprove, and maybe they’d string together stories and theories about rifts in the band that didn’t exist. And maybe those rifts _would_ exist, should Magnus disagree with the picture the band had “painted” and Alec found himself caught in a delicate balancing act between pleasing Magnus and supporting the illusions DownShadow allowed to run rampant. Obviously, if things went as well as Alec hoped they would, the truth would have to come out _eventually_ … but not now, not yet, not before he’d carefully considered every angle and planned every outcome _to a T_.

Imagining all of those possibilities, like a paranoid conspiracy theorist, put Alec on edge again, and he started to second-guess every decision he’d made since retiring to his room. Even as he considered dropping everything right then and there, however, another few messages came through on his phone.

> [i see that XD]  
>  [you should finish your bio at least]  
> [“i like music” isnt much to go off ;)]

It served as plenty sufficient a distraction, wiping clean Alec’s anxieties and replacing it with a mild scoff.

> [looks like u do 2]  
> [what kind?]

Finally, this conversation was starting to feel normal, that normalcy keeping his turbulent, questioning mind at ease. Right now, he was just thankful he hadn’t made a total fool of himself - or, if he had, that it at least entertained Magnus enough to keep him around and engaged. That alone boosted his confidence enough to keep the conversation going, and the more they chatted the more natural it felt, and how could something so natural possibly result in anything bad? At some point, he almost even forgot this was some guy he’d never met, that they’d only started talking to each other because they liked each others’ pictures…

...that things couldn’t possibly progress, even besides all of his band-induced baggage, because he’d be leaving this town in two days’ time.

> [shame its so late already]  
> [could go for a drink right about now ;P]
> 
> [same. early morning tho :(]
> 
> [busy tomorrow?]

Alec’s heart skipped a beat in his chest. It hadn’t even occurred to him Magnus might have been asking him to get a drink _together_ . That last text, though… He bit his lip, unable to stop his mind from reviewing Magnus’s pictures, and imagining that figure of pure elegance and poise sitting beside him, in person, sharing a table, a meal, a longing stare. The question wasn’t whether or not he wanted that - _of course_ he did! - but rather how in the world he’d try and fit it in. One answer had already formed in his gut, his thumbs already typing out the reply.

_You down for a concert?_

Halfway through, he caught himself and choked.

_No. I can’t. Not yet. It’ll ruin_ **_everything_ ** _._

Quickly, he erased and rewrote his text, scrounging to find something else.

> [working]  
> [i have a couple hours over lunch?]

The silence which followed proved to be the most suspenseful yet. Doubts swarmed him. _Did I read that wrong? Maybe he’s busy? Is “lunch” a lame first date? God, would it even_ **_be_ ** _a date? Maybe he just wanted to hook up?_

> [great!]  
> [you like ethiopian? know a place]

He released his breath - hadn’t even realized he’d been holding it.

> [dunno, havnt had it]  
> [its good?]
> 
> [one of my favorites! youll love it :P]

Alec smiled. A small, simple smile. For the first time in what felt like forever, he actually felt _relaxed_ . He made a mental note to _never_ speak to Simon about this as he fired off another text.

> [im sure i will]

A golden opportunity stretched before him, one even he couldn’t ignore. Obviously, all he really needed was a time and a place. If something came up, they could message through the app. But...

> [#? ill txt if mrng runs l8]

More suspenseful silence endured. _Was that too soon? Am I being too forward? Shit, I—_

> [hmm… how do i know im not being catfished? :/]

He winced, surprised and admittedly a bit hurt by the question. _Does he… really think I’m a fake… ?_

> [wt do u mean?]
> 
> [i only have a pic and a first name]  
> [and the pic couldve come from anywhere]

Alec quieted, considering Magnus’s words. This was an entirely new world for him, filled with things he hadn’t realized could be a problem - and, now that Magnus had pointed this particular one out, he saw it was a problem for him, too. He glanced around his hotel room, thinking fast.

> [1 sec]

Putting down the phone for a moment, Alec reached over and pulled open his nightstand drawer. Predictably, a pen and pad of paper waited within. _Perfect!_ Pulling them out as he sat up, he swiftly scrawled a quick message across the pad, then ripped it off and retrieved his phone. He felt absolutely _ridiculous_ , sitting there with a little piece of paper held between pursed lips and eyes staring down his camera in sheer terror, but...

> [hows tht?]

As soon as the message sent, he snatched the paper out of his mouth, crumpled it up, and tossed it in the waste bucket. Belatedly, he considered grabbing a match and burning it - otherwise, he risked having to explain to Izzy (or any of the others, really) why there was a crumpled up paper that read “hi magnus” in his hotel room. Before he could decide, his phone buzzed, and he quickly checked for Magnus’s reply.

> [:D]

Alec beamed, then started to type out a reply, but another came through before he could respond.

> [nice hoodie. in the way, though :(]

A scoff followed, and a roll of his eyes. Yet, even as he typed out a reply, a hand already moved to his zipper. A little skin never hurt anyone, right?

> [# 1st]

It came through within seconds, bringing a victorious grin to Alec’s face. He was beside himself with glee, and honestly still couldn’t really believe all of this had worked - had worked with someone so attractive, no less! He shut down the app with a quick few taps, opened his texts, and jabbed in Magnus’s number. As a man of his word, the first thing he sent off was the requested picture, his hoodie only slightly ajar and face an admittedly embarrassing mess of blushing hope.

> [hey]  
> [its alec]

Belatedly, he realized he _probably_ should have checked Magnus hadn't given him a fake. Luckily...

> [i see that!!! 8D <3 <3]

Alec sighed with relief, both at that he hadn't fallen into some sick trap and also that Magnus still liked what he saw. Liked it a _lot_ , apparently.

> [ur turn]

When Magnus’s picture finally came through, Alec’s eyes shot wide. He threw himself over on the bed, planting his face in his pillow and grabbing the edges of its pillowcase. Muffled like that, he could be _certain_ no one would hear his groaning, drawn-out curse.

Alexander Lightwood, the proud and stoic bassist for the hit rock band DownShadow, was in for a long, _long_ night...

* * *

The morning was soft and gentle. Quiet. Peaceful. Comfortable. When was the last time he’d felt this relaxed? There wasn’t even any harsh light spilling over his face, like always happened back home. No, here, the hotel’s heavy curtains blocked out the light completely, leaving him in a dark solitude he embraced with every fiber of his—

“ALEC!!!”

The yell of his name came only a split second before a cacophonous banging on his door. The pair of noises startled him out of his half-conscious state so severely that his body acted on reflex, jolting and flailing and toppling over off the edge of his mattress. “ _Fuck_!” he yelled, hitting the ground with a thud.

“Alec? Alec, what’s going on in there?!”

Between his sister’s yelling and his already-swelling forehead, Alec found himself the proud new owner of a fresh headache, bringing him to curse through his teeth. “ _Christ_ , Izzy! What the hell?”

“ _Excuse_ me?!” she scoffed, slapping the door. “It’s—” She cut off briefly, presumably checking her phone. “—9:47! You have to be downstairs in ten minutes!”

“What?” he groaned, finally finding enough will to drag himself _just_ high enough to flop back over upon the bed. He didn’t bother turning his face out of the plush comforter - it was cool and pleasant against his skin. “What for?” he demanded, though his muffled voice honestly couldn’t care less.

“Didn’t Luke tell you?!” In the silence that followed, he could imagine Izzy’s surmounting exasperation. Still, he only grew more frustrated as she waited for him to reply with some kind of insight he clearly didn’t have. When she’d at last convinced herself of this, he in the meantime enjoying a few extra minutes of precious sleep, she barked, “The meeting!!! He wants us in the downstairs at ten, remember?!”

_The… meeting… ?_

Eyes half-lidded, he forced himself to lift his head from the covers and glance about his room. He saw his phone, the little thing bringing a distant fondness to him. _How late were we texting… ?_

But then, he remembered what he’d been doing just _before_ that, and his eyes went wide. “... _SHIT_!”

The next few minutes saw a storm of activity crashing throughout his room. He shoved his phone into his sleep pants’ pocket, grabbed his room key, threw on his hoodie, and didn’t even bother brushing his teeth or fixing his hair before throwing himself out of his room and damn near tackling Izzy to the ground. “Fuck!” he cursed again, narrowly missing her and smacking into the wall opposite his door instead.

Izzy didn’t wait around for him to recover, grabbing him by the elbow and dragging him down the hall. “What is with you, Alec?! It’s not like you to completely blow off Luke’s meetings! Did you two have an arg—” She broke off the minute she looked over her shoulder at him, now that they’d arrived at the elevator. Her brow furrowed, seeing him messing with his phone and grumbling in frustration. “...Alec?”

He looked up, weariness bagging his eyes and disarming his expression. “Phone’s dead,” he muttered, then groggily started searching Izzy for her pockets, or maybe a purse. “You got a portable on you?”

“A… ?” she breathed, bewildered. She sighed, the elevator arriving and welcoming them into its stainless-steel prison. “Yes, of course I do.” She fished the battery back out of her jacket pocket, along with its cable, and handed it to Alec. “You forgot to charge your phone?”

He grunted something, already consumed with his phone again. Clearly, sleep still clung to him, plain in the way he appeared to struggle with getting both ends of the cord plugged into the right ports and then shaking his phone when it didn’t _immediately_ buzz back to life. “Stupid… Waste of… Can’t even…”

As Izzy watched, the clues slowly fell into place, and a small smile curled across her face. “...Alec, did you… Were you _texting_ someone… ?”

“What?” he asked as his head jerked upright, wide-eyed and bright red. “No! Of course not! Who would I be texting? All of you were asleep already!”

Of course, she didn’t believe him, leaning over to try and get a look at his phone as it finally blinked to life. “So you _were_ awake all night. Who was it?”

The elevator’s doors saved Alec from his sister’s prying. He yanked his phone out from under her nose and stormed passed her off the elevator. “None of your business!” Immediately, his head went back down, his thumbs frantically navigating though his phone’s apps…

...and his feet navigating him straight into a cement column. Luckily, Izzy had anticipated this sort of thing, her hand whipping out and hooking his elbow like a lasso around a wild horse’s neck. “ _Hey_. This way, big brother.”

He grunted in reply, not really paying attention, distantly thankful for her guidance. Right now, there was only one thing keeping his eyes open: a desperate need to review _everything_ that had transgressed last night. Not because he was worried, or didn’t remember it, or felt any kind of regret, but precisely because he wasn’t, did, and didn’t. The memories were like a pleasant dream, one that you still thought about weeks, even months after the fact. He _needed_ to remind himself, convince himself, that it was in fact real.

He _had_ installed that app. Magnus _had_ matched with him, and they _had_ started talking. Scrolling languidly through text after text of sweet nothings, his anxiety gradually calmed, replaced with a faint, gentle smile. It was all idle banter, meaningless chit-chat that got them almost nowhere so far as actually learning about each other was concerned, but nonetheless it felt more poignant and _real_ than any conversation he’d had in recent memory. Perhaps once upon a time, he’d had conversations like that with Jace and Izzy, back before he’d convinced himself being in DownShadow removed all possibility for… anything _else_ … in his life, before he’d packed it all away into a box and slid it into place on the highest shelf, far out of anyone’s reach.

But then someone had come along with a step ladder. Someone peculiar and unafraid, wearing headphones like a necklace and makeup like skin. Even in the late-night selfies Magnus had sent him last night, each one progressively less painted and posed than the last as he readied for bed, a certain handsome charm clung to him the way a blush clung to cheeks, only worsening with every effort to cast it away. It was unguarded and honest and so unbearably present that when Alec’s fingertips touched the screen a piece of his heart broke to find the image cold and stiff where he’d hoped to feel something warm and soft - a hand, a shoulder, a cheek.

“Sit _down_ ,” Izzy hissed under her breath.

He glanced quickly her way, catching the chair she’d drawn for him out of the corner of his eye. “Coffee?” he muttered back, slumping into the chair and propping his head up in his hand. He held himself by his forehead, in part to keep his hair out of his eyes, in part to shield his eyes from the room’s halcygen lights, in part to prevent the lights from showing Luke just how very, _very_ tired he still was.

“Thanks for joining us, Alec,” their band manager mused, and Alec could hear the lift of his brow in his voice alone.

Izzy shuffled off to hunt down a pair of coffees for them. Jace summoned a sliver of Alec's attention with a small wave, then used it to gawk at him. Clary, beside him, was giving Luke her undivided attention, and Simon waggled his brows as he glanced between Alec and Alec’s phone. It was enough to make Alec cross, putting down his phone just long enough to throw Simon the bird before getting back to his texts.

> [morning!]  
>  [you awake?]  
>  [sorry, i guess i kept you up pretty late… ._.]  
> [well, good luck at work! see you at noon <3]

Despite himself, a small smile turned the corner of his lips, and he quickly fired off a text.

> [sry, just gt up]

Luke began speaking, so Alec half-turned his head to try and hear better, but the lights still burned, and it was all he could bear to just squint in Luke’s general direction. _It’s morning… Why are the lights even on? Waste…_

“Well, I know we’re all excited for tonight’s gig,” Luke was saying. In his mind’s eye, Alec could imagine him gesturing about, maybe pacing a little to address all four of them in turn - a part of him winced in guilt that he couldn’t currently repay the kindness. “It’s a big achievement for you guys.”

“For you and Izzy, too!” Clary grinned. “We wouldn’t be here without you two!”

“ _I’ll_ say,” Izzy chuckled, sliding Alec’s coffee under his nose. He thanked her with a nod, and she accepted it with a pat to his back. She settled into the chair beside him as she continued, “But the _fans_ make it all worth the effort!”

Alec glanced at her sidelong, forced to put down his phone again so he could sip his coffee. By the inflection of her voice, he hadn’t really needed to see, he just wanted to confirm that yes, indeed, she was beaming and lifting her coffee, presumably in toast to a particular “fan” she had her sights on.

“Oh, you!”

Alec frowned. That was absolutely a voice he didn’t recognize. _Must be the “fan.”_ But though the sound may as well have been alien to him, there was nonetheless something familiar about it. _Maybe one of the VIP guests? From earlier in the tour?_

“I’m just honored to be working with you,” the voice finished. It seemed odd to phrase it that way, saying “you” rather than the full “you all,” but Alec was more interested in what he’d declared. _“Working” with us?_

“Huh?” It was Jace, come to the rescue. “What’s he mean, Luke? Special encore?”

_So the guy’s an artist? A singer, maybe?_ He traded his coffee for his phone.

> [mtg just started. c u l8r :)]

“Well, no, not exactly,” Luke answered. “This is a huge milestone for DownShadow! So, I thought… let’s celebrate! We’re throwing you guys a little after-party…”

Alec’s phone buzzed, and he quickly snatched it up, eager to read what he knew would be a text from Magnus. What he saw, however, made his brow furrow with confusion.

> [look up ;)]

He blinked, heart skipping a beat. _What… ?_ As he slowly lowered his hand and looked, Luke finished his announcement, and the world screeched to a paralyzed still.

“...and DJ Bane here will be hosting it!”

All around him, the rest of DownShadow was clapping and cheering. Each of them offered up some combination of gratitude towards Luke and excitement towards DJ Bane, all of them equally pleased by the announcement and eager to put on a great performance so they could get to and enjoy that party. But there in the middle of it all, Alec simply sat and stared, jaw hanging ajar in the face of spiked hair, cat-eye contacts, draped headphones, and shining threads that’d make a peacock jealous.

Magnus was, unsurprisingly, even more fetching in real life than he’d been in his photos. He stood beside Luke with an expert grace, his ears and fingers decorated with _precisely_ the right amount of jewelry in _exactly_ the right styles to compliment his ensemble. A dark hue painted his lips so the sparkle of electric green glitter around his eyes stood out in undeniable presence, and his fingernails were done in a deep purple so dark they looked black whenever they veered too close to his multi-hued blazer.

As they did right now.

Because Magnus was waving at him.

And in that tiny, hesitant gesture, all of Alec’s fears came rushing back to him, overwhelming what cheer he might have had beneath a tidal wave of dread. He was on stage again, facing Jace, barely enough room between them to strum their guitars. Jace hadn’t understood. _Neither_ of them had, really. And nor did the fans shrieking their approval - not the unrequited kiss that should have never happened, nor the crumbling despair that followed, nor the silence that stretched for months and months in its wake.

_Not again._

Alec shoved himself to a stand, much to everyone’s surprise - his own included. His hand hovered somewhere between him and Magnus, still too stunned to decide whether to point or wave or clap or curl. “Um. He. This.” For the life of him, he couldn’t find adequate words, eyes flickering back and forth between Magnus and Luke and Magnus and Jace and Magnus and Luke and Magnus and Izzy and Magnus.

“Is… everything alright… ?” Jace ventured, warily standing and fixing Alec with a concerned look.

_Not again._

He’d _sworn_ to himself he wouldn’t let it happen again, that he wouldn’t allow the sea of staring strangers to drag him - the _real_ him - back out upon the stage to point and stare and wonder. All this time, he’d been so careful, keeping his personal truths far from where they might fall victim to the spotlight once more, where they might be thrown in his face as lies that condemned him for ever having tried to believe in them in the first place. But he’d slipped, had allowed his heart to timidly peer through the door and glimpse a world of possibility, and it hadn’t been satisfied with just that glimpse, just that taste. It’d wanted that world, it’d wanted the warm smile that greeted it beyond that door, and the glittered face that wore it, and the broad shoulders which held that face high, and the narrow hips which supported it all upon long, elegant legs, and the breath which flowed through that figure and gave it life. It’d fallen for a picture, an idea, and before he’d gotten the chance to understand the being behind that picture already it was stepping out from behind the curtains, approaching the mic, greeting the swarm of curious, eager eyes.

_Not again._

“Yes,” Alec finally answered, before shaking his head and correcting himself. “No. I mean.” He looked back at Magnus, and tried to ignore the way that gleaming smile had begun to crack.

_Not again._

He wouldn’t give it the chance. _Couldn’t_ give it the chance.

He took a stabilizing breath and trained his eyes upon Luke. “Thank you for arranging this, Luke,” he replied as evenly and politely as he could manage. On some level, he recognized his reaction was probably a slap in the face - for both Luke _and_ Magnus, come to think of it, but he tried not to. “It’s. It’s very kind, and…” His voice wavered as he ultimately failed to keep his eyes off of Magnus, and in that single, slight glimpse saw the hurt that had joined his makeup’s shimmer.

_It’s too late. Make it stop. Just make it go away._

“I’m… I’m going to… um…” he mumbled, feet already starting to wheel backward.

_It hurts. Make it stop. Please, make it stop._

Like the ripping of a band-aid, Alec tore himself away from the scene, both unwilling and unable to finish witnessing the way the world had begun to crumble. Without finishing whatever he’d tried to say, he fled, phone and coffee both forgotten upon the table, his mind consuming itself with but a single thought: _I never should have left the stage._

“Alec, _wait_!” Izzy called after him, grabbing his phone and taking chase.

“What the hell?” Jace murmured, glancing between everyone in sheer bewilderment. “Did I miss something?”

Simon and Clary had stood, mostly because everyone else already was. Simon shoved his hands into his pockets as he drifted towards Luke and Magnus, grinning and beside himself with glee. “NiteLife, right?” Unaware of the delicate dynamics currently at play, the most _he_ saw was that Alec had actually, finally taken his advice.

Magnus offered him an awkward half-smile, but said nothing more, honestly too shocked by Alec’s reaction to form a coherent response.

So instead, Clary formed one for him, smacking Simon’s elbow. “Really? Come on, give him some space,” she urged him in a hush. Grabbing him and Jace by the elbows, she ushered them out of the conference room, intent on pursuing Izzy and Alec. “Um, thanks again, Luke!” she tacked on as they made their exit. “And a pleasure to meet you, Magnus! We’re just going to uh… go practice…”

Luke waved them off with a sigh. “I’m sorry, Mr. Bane. I haven’t a clue what’s gotten into him!”

Magnus managed a more crafted smile. “I think I have an idea.”

“Well, either way, it’s absolutely unacceptable,” Luke assured him, clapping a hand upon the eccentric DJ’s shoulder. “Please, let me make it up to you?”

“Alec will need to do so himself, I think,” Magnus muttered, but then he refreshed his smile and turned to Luke. “But sure, why not? I suddenly find myself at a loss for lunch plans.”

“Lunch it is!” Luke agreed with a clueless, smiling nod. “Come on. Got any preferences?”

To that, Magnus couldn’t help but sigh. “Just not Ethiopian. Not really in the mood.”

* * *

Izzy found him shut inside the tour bus - not because she’d gone in and checked, but because one of the windows framed his hunched-over silhouette, rocking rapidly back and forth with a headset covering both ears. She didn’t have to try the door to know it was locked, her shoulders slouching in a sigh and her head shaking. “You big idiot,” she muttered, knowing _precisely_ what was wrong and wondering how in the world they were going to fix it.

Jace’s voice yelling across the parking lot turned her head, and gave her an idea.

“Izzy!” he yelled again as he came up beside her, followed close behind by Clary and Simon. He looked between her and the bus, then threw a frustrated gesture beside an exasperated huff. “What’s his deal?”

The look she gave him, piercing clear through to the child he’d once been, pretty much answered his question all on its own. “You really don’t know?”

He shifted, anxiously glancing at Clary before answering. “He’s still not over it?”

“That’s not something you just ‘get over,’ Jace,” she scolded. “Besides, this is _Alec_ we’re talking about.” She worriedly regarded his shadow. “We may actually have to kick him to get him to open up and address his feelings.”

“Um, sorry to interrupt,” Simon interjected with a raised finger, “but what exactly is there to get over?” To the others’ appalled stares, he continued, “So he likes guys. Big deal? And I mean okay maybe that’s not as widely accepted as we all would prefer, especially in the rock scene, but we’re doing our best to try and change that.”

“ _Are_ we?” Izzy challenged, but though it’d been a reply to Simon, Jace sensed it’d been meant for him.

And he knew exactly what she meant. He averted his eyes, stuffing his hands in his pockets and muttering, “If it’s not okay, he should just _say_ that.”

Izzy shook her head, then caught Luke and Magnus leaving the hotel. “Just do what you can to pull him around,” she instructed, pulling Alec’s phone from her pocket, sans-battery pack, and passing it to Jace. “I’m going to go see if I can help Luke smooth things over with DJ Bane.”

“What about us?” Clary called as Izzy fled, but she was already out of earshot. Turning to Jace, she took his hand from his pocket to intertwine their fingers and give him an encouraging squeeze. “Anything we can do to help?”

He gave her a thankful half-smile, then pulled her forward to press a kiss to her forehead. “Nah, this is my mess to clean up.” He held his hand out to Simon, who was already fishing the bus’ keys from his pocket - Alec had yet to instruct any of the rest of them on the art of breaking and entering. “I don’t know how long this will take. Can you two get the rest of our stuff ready to go? I imagine after all his running around last night and our current fiasco, Luke’s gotta be stretched pretty thin.”

“Sure thing,” she replied, then stole a kiss before heading off back towards the hotel. “Good luck!”

Just as Simon turned to follow, Jace grabbed his shoulder. “Hey, one more thing,” he tacked on, brow furrowed. “What the hell is ‘NiteLife’? It got something to do with all this?”

“Oh, that!” Simon perked up, a triumphant glow returning to his smile. “It’s a dating app. I told Alec to try it out. It’s specifically for people in the music industry, so everyone—”

He cut off with a start when Jace smacked his forehead. “Damn it, Simon,” he muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He dismissed whatever questions Simon wanted to ask with a wave of his hand. “Don’t worry about it, just… Just go help Clary, okay?”

“Yeah. Totally. Uh…” He hesitated, glancing warily between Jace and Alec’s back, then wove and made his retreat. “Hope it goes well!”

With a sigh, Jace turned to face the tour bus, taking a moment to steel himself for the hurricane he was about to walk into. “Yeah. Me too.”

He waited until Alec stilled before approaching the bus’ door, fumbling with Simon’s keys. In all likelihood, Alec wouldn't appreciate his intrusion - doing so between songs would soften the blow. Theoretically. Hopefully.

“Alec?” he called, pulling aside the folding door and peering within.

Immediately, Alec’s eyes narrowed upon him, furious. “That fucking _traitor_ !” he yelled, yanking off his headphones and practically throwing his guitar upon the nearest seats. “I'm gonna _murder_ that squirming little—”

“ _Whoa_ , now,” Jace steadied, catching Alec's arm as he tried to storm passed. “Take it easy on the guy. I made him hand over the keys.” Sort of.

Alec fixed his snarl upon Jace. “ _You_ ? You're kidding. You _really_ wanna get into this right now?”

“Yeah, actually, I _do_.” Jace refused to let Alec steamroll through everything. Izzy was right - it was high time Jace faced the problem, head-on. He used his hold on Alec to throw him back into the bus’ cabin, meeting Alec's appalled glare with the fold of his arms and the plant of his feet. “Alec, this is ridiculous. Do you have any idea what an ass you're being right now?”

His friend scoffed. “ _I'm_ the ass? This is all Luke’s fault! If he would just tell us when he's—”

“When he's planning _a surprise for us_?” Jace finished for him.

Alec moodily averted his eyes, his own arms folding now though it was more for comfort than intimidation. “...I thanked him, didn't I? And I really do appreciate the gesture. I just…”

When Alec appeared unable to put words to it, Jace gave it a try himself. “...You're afraid of getting rejected on stage again, right?”

Alec's cheeks went bright red as he looked up at Jace in surprise and found his friend glaring elsewhere, equally discomforted by the memory. He struggled for words again, wracking his brain for a way to explain, wondering if he really _had_ to. “It's in the past. I told you - I'm over you.”

“I know,” Jace grumbled, rolling eyes and collapsing into a nearby seat. He wove for Alec to take the one across the small table, waiting until he finally, reluctantly did before continuing. “It's not about me.”

Despite himself, Alec scoffed. “Bet _that_ was hard for you.”

“Excruciating.” Jace shared a small grin, relieved they were finally getting somewhere. “Look, Alec… I know things have been strange between us since then, but I'm still here for you. You can still talk to me about shit. So…” He gestured emptily at Alec, then slouched back in his seat, hands returning to his arms. “Talk to me.” When Alec merely glanced aside, he encouraged further, “If… If it's something I'm doing, I can't stop if you don't tell me what it is.”

Warily, Alec's eyes narrowed back upon him. “You sound like you already _know_ what it is.”

He considered this a moment, eyes drifting towards the ceiling, then shrugged. “I have a guess… But, I'm not letting you off the hook. You _have_ to get better at this, man. Especially if you want anything to happen with… uhh…” He looked to Alec for help.

Alec was red again, but it was somehow gentler this time. Kinder, and almost sad. “Magnus,” he faintly murmured. “That's what his profile said, anyway.”

“NiteLife, right?” Belatedly, Jace saw that was a step too far, and he threw up his hands in defense. “I just asked Simon for context, alright?” He hesitated, watching Alec settle. “It's a community specifically _for_ music artists, by the way.”

Alec's eyes went wide with first realization, then embarrassment (“I like music” really _wasn't_ much to go off), and then fury finally narrowed them again. “Why the _hell_ would Simon suggest something like that?!”

“Because he doesn't _know_ , remember? No one does, save me and Izzy.” Jace watched Alec's frustration cement, a sure sign the guy was at last starting to see his own part in everything. “More reason to open up. We can help keep them in check when they don't realize they're approaching dangerous territory.”

Alec shot him a pointed glare. “ _They_ aren't always the ones who need checking.” He was prepared to leave it at that, but Jace was gesturing again, and if only to get him to stop Alec rolled his eyes and at last put the issue to words. “...What happened isn't a joke to me.”

Genuine guilt softened Jace's face. “I know. I just…” He searched their surroundings, as if they held an easier way to put it. Ultimately, Jace failed to find one. “...I guess I'd hoped making light of it would help you let go of all that… that _baggage_.”

“Well, it doesn't,” Alec firmly asserted.

“Alright, done,” Jace replied, hands in the air. Alec gave him a funny, distrusting look, so he elaborated, “No more joking about us kissing, or doing anything else that uh…” He grew awkward again, and offered another clueless gesture. “...that guys do with guys they like.”

The return of Alec's infamous brow lift gave Jace reasonable certainty he was on the mend. “I'm pretty sure it's the same shit guys do with girls they like.”

“I can think of at least _one_ thing that's not the same.”

It earned him an uncomfortably doubting look. “ _Isn't_ it?”

Now _Jace_ was flushing, a state that admittedly gave Alec a distant sense of superiority. “What did Clary tell—”

“Nothing,” Alec quickly interjected with a wave, harboring _no_ interest in hearing more about him and Clary. “I was just making a point.”

Jace settled down, but maintained a narrowed stare. “Touché.”

With a roll of his eyes, Alec dismissed himself from the table to retrieve his guitar. “Anyway,” he murmured, “thanks for… talking, I guess.” His voice was certainly apologetic, but Jace couldn’t say for certain if it was towards him and the others or the guitar. He slung it back over his torso, but he unplugged his headphones and turned to fall back upon the seats with a heavy sigh. “It’s all such a fucking mess. I didn’t want Magnus getting involved in all this shit.”

“Isn’t ‘getting involved’ kind of the point?” Jace scoffed. “It was bound to happen eventually. Haven’t you Googled your name recently?”

Alec slouched lower upon the couch. “I never gave my last name.”

At that, Jace whistled. “Damn, Alec. He mentioned something about lunch plans, I think? The hell’d you send him to get a date without your full name?”

Quickly, Alec turned his face out the window, but his blush reached his ears, still perfectly within Jace’s view. “Nothing!”

“Uh-huh,” Jace chuckled.

To Alec’s great relief, he didn’t say anything more on the matter. The very _last_ thing he needed right now was Jace ridiculing him over precisely how hard he’d fallen for a guy he barely knew, only to then run off the very moment they met in person. Focused on feeding his anger, Alec managed to ignore every indication of Magnus’s hurt and betrayal, but now that he’d calmed down those small, subtle clues came filtering back through his memories, floating like oil to the surface of an otherwise beautiful ocean. The way his jaw had clenched, the way his mouth had twitched, the way his small wave had slowed to a frozen still. His head fell back, his idly plucking fingers falling flat upon his guitar, and he released a long, frustrated groan. “Damn it. I really fucked up, didn’t I?”

“What, with Magnus?” Jace mused, standing and digging through his pocket. “Yeah. Yeah, you did.”

“Gee, thanks for the support,” Alec muttered, lifting his head again to resume fiddling with his guitar. “Well, whatever… Something like that would just mess things up, anyhow.”

“That’s really what you think?” He’d fished out whatever he’d been looking for, but Alec wasn’t looking to see what it was, too taken with the instrument between his fingers. “You’re honestly ready to just give up on a guy you basically imploded over, even though you _barely_ know him?”

“Isn’t that exactly why I _should_?” Alec grumbled, finally looking up to glare at Jace. “After tonight, I’m never gonna see him again anyway.” As he spoke, his brow rose - he’d completely forgotten about his phone until just now, seeing it in Jace’s hand.

“You’re never _going_ to know a person until you actually _try_ to, dumbass.” Jace tossed Alec his phone. “You’ve still got tonight to try and make it up to him, and then… who knows? Isn’t he based out of Brooklyn?”

Alec shrugged, checking his phone. “I didn’t know he was a DJ until this morning.” Before Jace could comment on the matter, Alec suddenly looked up in a mixture of suspicion and horror. “Did you pull this up just now?” he asked, an accusing finger pointing at the song displayed upon his screen.

Jace grinned, then turned to take his leave. “I’ll tell Magnus to look forward to your heartfelt apology.”

Careful to not throw his guitar again, Alec scrambled to free himself of its strap and jump to his feet. “Jace, _no_ !” he yelled, his friend already stepping down off the bus. He bolted to the threshold, catching himself on the handrail and leaning out the door - Jace was already jogging back towards the hotel. “Damn it, Jace, I am _not_ performing that fucking song!!!”

His friend turned and continued backwards a bit so he could call back, his hands cupped around his mouth. “Yeah, you _are_!” Before Alec could voice another protest, he wove and broke into a sprint. “You can thank me later!!!”

Alec cursed through his teeth… but…

“... _fuck_ ,” he groaned, retreating back into the bus and shoving the door shut behind him. Deep down, he had to admit it _was_ a pretty good idea. He just prayed the sparse handful of hours still separating them from the show would be enough for him to _finally_ perfect that stupid song.

He slung his guitar over his shoulders, reconnected his headphones and pulled them over his head, then dove into the melody he’d already committed to muscle-memory. His lips whispered the lyrics to himself, but something entirely different repeated over and over in his head the whole while.

_Please, please,_ **_please_ ** _forgive me..._

* * *

If not for Luke and Isabelle’s insistence, he wouldn’t even be here right now.

It weren’t as though he even had to, anyway - the party wasn’t until a whole hour after the concert, and at a completely different venue. In fact, he’d probably be far better served preparing for the event rather than idly lounging in this balcony. There was still much to set up, he would be quick to profess, and he was certain Luke wanted everything to be _perfect_ for his little group’s celebration. It was only _professional_ to forego an evening of screeching and thrashing and whatever else happened at rock concerts in favor of finalizing his track library, updating his software, plugging in all of his equipment, and… and…

He sighed, painted eyes falling to the drink in his hand. In truth, Luke’s diligence had banished his every excuse like bats before a sudden light. And, perhaps, Magnus _did_ feel a little bad dissenting the whole band for a single member’s flippant incompetence. As he brought his drink to his lips, he reflected on the matter, trying to remember the last time he’d been scorned that badly.

_Ah, yes. Camille._ He scoffed, thankful this venue’s bar stocked high quality liquor - and grateful Luke insisted on fronting the bill. _Didn’t think I’d have to suffer one of those again._

But, as the house lights dimmed and colors swelled to life across the curtains, Magnus admitted he had to amend that thought. As frustrating as Alec’s rejection had been, it was far from the same way Camille had torn his heart to shreds. Partly, it was because he hadn’t known Alec for nearly as long as he’d known Camille. Mostly, however, he knew deep down Camille had never _really_ been in it for more than the fun of it all, and Alec… Well, Isabelle hadn’t gone too far into detail out of respect for her brother’s privacy, but he clearly had his reasons for being upset.

_I just wish I knew what they were. Why not just_ **_tell_ ** _me?_

Someone nudged his arm, bringing him out of his thoughts.

“Hey,” Isabelle replied, smiling brightly. “Cheer up. You’re at a _rock_ concert.” She nodded down to where DownShadow had been revealed from behind the dropped and discarded veil, all four bodies thrown into the pull and sway of the music they performed. “You’re allowed to enjoy yourself, you know.”

He smiled kindly, lifting his drink to her. “Oh, I am.” He adjusted a bit to lean closer to her, the volume of the auditorium threatening to drown him out. “The drink helps.”

She snickered at the remark. “Don’t get _too_ carried away!” As she lifted her beer to meet his cocktail, he couldn’t help but feel like she’d said it sooner out of obligation than sincerity.

From their perch in their private balcony, it’d have been a touch awkward to get up and dance like the rest of the attendees. Nonetheless, Magnus managed to enjoy himself, head bobbing to the music. They were quite good, playing a swath of songs they’d written with a couple covers sprinkled here-and-there. Jace screamed passionately into his mic and shredded his guitar, somehow miraculously keeping in time with Clary’s equally chaotic and articulate rhythm. Simon’s more synthetic sounds boosted Jace’s melodies, adding a unique and addicting flavor to their songs, and Alec…

Magnus quieted as his eyes followed DownShadow’s bassist across the stage. After his meeting with Luke, he remembered looking up some of DownShadow’s songs. Wouldn’t it be fun, he’d thought, if he could find some good samples to integrate into his lineup for the party? The heavy undertones Alec provided were a driving, stabilizing force, occasionally picking up in intricacy to stand on its own before returning to the backdrop. Alec moved back and forth upon the stage in accordance with those patterns, sharing a duet or taking a brief solo or stopping completely to spritz some of his water bottle across the closest, grasping fans. He seemed completely different than he had that morning, calm and composed and confident. Happy.

But something about it apparently bothered Luke, the manager leaning over to catch Isabelle’s attention. “Is something wrong with them?” he asked, pointing between Alec and Jace. “They’re not playing it up tonight.”

Isabelle flashed him a grin. “No, they aren’t.”

Magnus couldn’t help but feel like he’d had some part in that, glancing awkwardly between the two of them. “Because of this morning?”

She took a moment to consider his question, then reached out and squeezed his arm in assurance. “They should have stopped a long time ago.”

In other words, yes, because of this morning… but not because of _him_. He allowed her to leave it at that, implicitly understanding all of that was Alec’s business, and therefore none of his. “Well, I’m glad they resolved things. I hope it serves them well.”

To that, Isabelle gave him a peculiar look, but ultimately all she offered was a small wink. “I think it will.”

DownShadow continued through their setlist with astonishing energy. A few songs later, each and every one of them were beat, and Magnus couldn’t help but wonder how in the world they planned on making it through the rest of the concert. However they intended to manage it, he further realized he wouldn’t be there to witness it - he’d put forth his best effort, and for that he felt accomplished, but try as he might he couldn’t keep his gaze from sliding back towards Alec, his mind from revisiting the empty bliss they’d shared last night, his heart from remembering the pain he’d felt that morning.

_He’s happy here. I should leave him be._

And anyway, he’d come to the end of his drink. He turned to Luke and Isabelle as DownShadow prepared for their next number, touching each of their shoulders in kind. “Thank you very much for inviting me, but I’m afraid I really _must_ go. Have to oversee the rest of the party’s finishing touches, you see.”

Luke shot Isabelle an urgent look, and Isabelle held Magnus back by his arm. “Wait! Magnus, um…” As he hesitated, looking at her in bewilderment, she regarded the stage. Whatever she saw down there must have pleased her, for soon her face was bright with excitement. “Just… Just one more song?” she asked, turning to look up at him hopefully. Sensing he’d need a _bit_ more encouragement, she added, “It’s one of my favorites. I think you’ll like it!”

Magnus quirked a brow at her, but acquiesced, sinking defeatedly back in his chair. “Don’t get me wrong - they’re very talented. But a little… harsh for my tastes?” A comment anyone who knew how much dubstep and industrial occupied his library could identify on the spot as sheer, utter bullshit.

Luckily, that was a small and select group of people which _didn’t_ include Luke and Isabelle. “Oh, don’t worry,” she assured him, turning back to the band below. “This one’s _very_ different from the others.” She hesitated, then added sheepishly, “It’s a cover, actually. But, they do it very well!”

Magnus finally looked down towards the band, and immediately frowned. “Speaking of which, where _are_ ‘they’?” Only Alec remained in view, the others having slipped quietly away backstage. A tumultuous anxiety began to twist his gut, and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Trading out their instruments?”

“No,” Isabelle replied softly, her smile kind and gentle. She reached for his hand and held it tight. “Just… Just Alec.”

All of the lights had gone dark save for one, a single spotlight that rained down upon Alec like heavenly light. To Magnus’s both intrigue and dread, Alec’s bass was nowhere to be seen, replaced with a plain and unassuming acoustic guitar. He sat upon a simple, black stool, and before him stood Jace’s mic, pulled close enough that his lips could brush its mesh with ease. His hands moved to their positions, and though the crowd’s ecstatic cheering had swelled to near deafening levels the only sound Magnus heard was the [ pure, elegant chord ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2agKeLtf-EI) Alec struck with his glancing, calloused fingers, and then the full voice that seemed to float out from the speakers all around them to fill the entire room.

“...I believe in nothing,” Alec sang, his eyes slipping shut, the song flowing through him as naturally as air, “not the end and not the start…”

Magnus shut his eyes, steeling himself against his own emotions. He knew the song, knew what lyrics followed. He knew the song had little to do with matters of the heart, but rather those things which made people human, the simple and inseverable truths which surpassed all else in all the universe. And yet, it was that very meaning which, when it blossomed forth from Alec’s lips, struck a particular chord in him, and sped his heart through a shuddering and anxious beat.

“...I believe in nothing,” his voice sang, “but the beating of our hearts…”

Finally, Magnus opened his eyes, forced himself to look through their glisten to the young man perched upon the stage, hunched over his guitar. The crowd was singing along with him, hands raised and swaying with his rhythm, but a kind of distance separated them. While they sang of one thing, he sang of another, of his readiness to at last acknowledge his own truths, the beating of his own heart.

Or, at least, that’s what Magnus found himself hoping he meant. Realizing he’d taken to gripping Isabelle’s hand, he suddenly let go and looked at her in a kind of shock. “I—”

She held a finger to her lips and gently hushed. “Just listen.”

He would, of course, not because he’d agreed to but because he found himself hanging upon Alec’s every crooned word. At once, he wanted the song to last forever as well as for Alec to get to the end and confirm the message Magnus hoped to receive. How could he _not_ be correct about the intent? How could that not be the reason Luke and Isabelle were so adamant about Magnus being here, and insisted he listen to just a single, last, condemning song?

_Is it true, then?_ he caught himself wondering. _Do you really… want this… ?_

At last, Alec drew upon the song’s end. Magnus’s heart raced, and as the fans sang along it felt like the whole building was pouring its concerted effort into delivering this one performance. Self-centered an idea as that might have been, Magnus couldn’t help but smile, and as he watched, and as Alec entered the final verse, the moisture which had gathered at the corners of his eyes finally broke free, rolling swiftly down his cheeks.

“...I believe in nothing,” Alec began, and as he did his eyes finally eased open. For a moment, they stared out through the crowd, as if in disbelief of himself and what he was doing, and his voice lingered in the air. And then, a distant murmur rustled through the crowd as they caught the small shift of Alec’s gaze, nearly imperceptible beneath the drowning spotlight.

But Magnus caught it, and Alec’s face brightened with a brilliant and unafraid smile.

Before finishing the lyric, Alec had made _certain_ he found Magnus, and not until he’d locked upon that familiar, cat-eyed face did he at last finish, like a breath of joyous relief, “...but the truth in who we are.”

The crowd rose, and Magnus with it, though he opted for simply gazing down at Alec instead of joining in the raucous applause. No doubt, fans had already begun to wonder and posture about who Alec had looked to, and how that needy glance did or didn’t reframe his entire number. Before any theories could solidify, the rest of DownShadow spilled back out upon the stage, a stagehand trading Alec’s guitar for his bass and stealing away his stool, and Jace led the way into their next song. Magnus held Alec’s gaze for as long as the concert would allow, wondering if Alec could see the glow his song had left upon him, then suddenly turned and made for the balcony’s exit.

“Hey!” Isabelle called after him, standing and twisting around in anxious alarm. “Where are you going?”

Magnus flashed her a grin, one far more exuberant than any he’d offered anyone all day. “I need to complete some finishing touches on a track for tonight. I hope you’ll understand… ?”

Luke smirked at him, waving him off. “See you tonight, Mr. Bane.”

Magnus departed with a chuckle, though it was so low and giddy it was unlikely anyone heard it but himself.

“I look forward to it!”

* * *

DownShadow entered the club to the sounds of explosive applause and cheering. The party had started maybe a half-hour ago, Luke and Izzy already getting things underway while the band recovered from their show. They’d shared a private, mini-celebration backstage, toasting with the first shot of their evening and basking in the afterglow of their great accomplishment. Jace gave a little speech, though between his own humor and the other three’s jeering he couldn’t keep it serious for very long, and afterwards even Alec found space to say a few words, apologizing for his outburst and thanking them for their support and encouragement. All in all, it was a hugely cathartic reprieve for the four of them, a brief stretch of time where they could enjoy a bit of solitude before diving back into the masses, and goodness knew each and every one of them needed it.

They were still weary by the time they arrived, but the sheer energy of the people greeting them seeped into them, propelling them into their second wave. As the crowd drew them in, DJ Bane called each of them out by name over the track he’d left idly thrumming through the speakers. The cheering swelled for each of them in turn, and then ended in a round for the band as a whole, the four of them by now standing in the center and caught in an awkward frenzy of greeting, shaking hands, and bowing.

“Alright, alright, let’s give them some space!” Magnus laughed into his mic. When Alec turned, he caught the slightest glint in Magnus’s eye, but the man had a job to do, and he forced himself to regard the band in general rather than any one, particular member. “Enjoy yourselves, my friends, for you’ve earned it - _all_ of you!”

As Magnus spun the music back into full gear, Simon and Clary dispersed through the party, and though Alec thought to do the same Jace caught his arm before he could. “Hey. Bar?” he asked, nodding his head in its direction.

Alec looked anxiously up at Magnus, who’d pulled his headphones back over his ears and was focused upon his setup again, dancing side-to-side in time with his tracks. He sighed, then turned a smile to Jace. “Yeah, sure.”

Jace led the way, weaving as best he could through the gathering. A few people here-and-there came up to pat them on the back and congratulate them. Some had questions precariously balanced upon their tongues, but Jace expertly moved him and Alec along before they could be asked. Sliding upon the bar’s stools, they ordered a couple beers, and as they waited Jace clapped a hand upon Alec’s shoulder.

“How you feeling, buddy?”

Alec scoffed, rolling his eyes and retrieving a sip of the beer that slid into place before him. “Amazing? We just knocked the socks off a sold-out concert, and—”

“You _know_ what I mean,” Jace interrupted with a pointed look towards Magnus.

A bright blush overtook Alec’s face. “Oh. Uh. I don’t know,” he murmured into his beer, suddenly very interested in it. Truth be told, even through the rest of the concert and all of the whirling activity since, his song and the sight of Magnus standing high up in the balcony had maintained a constant undertone, like a ringing in his ears. “I mean. What do you think? I couldn’t… you know, with the… the lights as stark as they were…”

His friend’s look turned sympathetic, his hand rubbing Alec’s shoulder a bit before going back to his beer. “Magnus is only half of it,” he pointed out in a rare display of relationship wisdom. “You just do what you can, and worry about yourself, and… hope for the best, I guess.” Jace paused a moment, then worriedly looked back at Alec. “But, you can’t base how you’re faring on what someone else thinks about it.”

“Yeah, I know,” Alec groaned. Despite having basically _just_ been told not to, Alec couldn’t keep himself from looking over his shoulder to where Magnus stood upon his riser. “I just… I can’t get him out of my head, and…”

“...and you _really_ want to know if he liked that song,” Jace finished for him. “I get it. But you’re probably not going to know until after the party, so…” He lifted his beer, requesting a toast with the small gesture.

Alec half-smiled, then met Jace’s bottle with his own. “Yeah. This should help,” he remarked, raising his drink a bit before taking another swig.

“Lucky for us, it’s an open bar!” Jace grinned, patting Alec’s shoulder and sliding off his stool. “Let loose. Be yourself. Either Magnus likes it, or doesn’t, and you’ll just have to go from there, alright?”

Alec accepted the advice with the non-answer of a brief lift of his brows. Jace was right, but that didn’t make it any easier of a pill to swallow. He remained at the bar while the crowd absorbed his friend, enjoying his beer and the music as best he could from his stool. With the end of their tour, there was a lot to think about for sure - how they’d use the brief break before returning to the studio, the new songs they’d have to write, the interviews and PR they’d need to engage in between now and the release of their next album. Normally, Alec wouldn’t have any issues at all sussing through all of those dilemmas, but now a new unknown had woven through them all. To be honest, Alec was terrified of how it’d all change if things with Magnus turned out favorably. What surprised him most, however, was how that didn’t alter his stance about it - no matter how much anxiety the prospect of a relationship came with, it pained him more to imagine _not_ having that relationship.

He let his eyes slip shut, returning himself to the stage. He could feel his guitar beneath his fingertips, and the racing of his heart. He could hear the music he sang, and could remember feeling like everything else had fallen away. All that existed in the world was him, his guitar, and the man standing high up in the darkness. Back then, when he’d finally opened his eyes, he’d struggled to find Magnus, lost in a sea of darkness, and when he did only a scarce few details made it through the shroud. He’d been standing, he remembered, frozen and staring back at him. They’d held each other for a precious few moments, but before Alec could rightly discern his expression Magnus had turned and fled, leaving Alec drifting.

It felt so similar to that time long ago, to the first time he’d bared his heart out on stage, but this time he’d felt… relieved, almost. Like he’d at last discarded a heavy weight. He hadn’t been worried about what the crowd thought of him, only Magnus, and Magnus alone. And maybe, like Jace said, that still wasn’t quite where he needed to be, but it was certainly far better than hanging at the mercy of a distant and unknowing horde he felt somehow beholden to.

And if he could continue making that kind of progress, bit by bit accepting his feelings as his own and wearing them as proudly as Magnus wore his glitter, then maybe having a relationship that sometimes slipped into the band wouldn’t be so bad after all.

When his eyes peeled slowly open, he realized he’d taken to lightly swaying to the music. He inwardly smiled, made giddy by his private thoughts and the gentle buzz he’d garnered from his beer. The music Magnus spun pulsed through the club, driving an undeniable energy through every body twisting and turning throughout the stuffed establishment. He wove tracks together with an expert precision, crafting a soundscape that enveloped and entranced Alec like a spell. With the last of his beer sloshed down his throat, he couldn’t _not_ leave his stool, bob his head, move with the beat. Charmed by the music’s infectious rhythm, he lifted his face to Magnus once more, at last content to simply enjoy this fascinating and talented man rather than spin through his own insecurities and needling questions.

And when he did, those gleaming, feline eyes captured him like moths in a flame, and a cheshire grin overpowered him with unrelenting feeling. In this moment, he at last actually _heard_ the tune calling to him from the speakers. It was [ a mashup of songs ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r9G1fA3rdO0), each one exquisitely flowing into one-another so seamlessly it’d been hard to tell them apart at first. Only when Magnus’s eyes caught him did he finally find himself anchored back to reality, and caught the familiar tune strung through the track. When he did, the lyrics surfaced through Alec’s daze, and with the way Magnus was looking at him it was hard not to feel like the man was speaking to him through the music, just the same way he’d spoken through his own.

_Their time is coming to an end_   
_We have to unify and watch our flag ascend  
(So come on)_

_You know I give a fuck about you everyday  
Guess it's time that I tell you the truth _

_My people singing_

_If I share my toys, will you let me stay?_

_My people singing_

_Don't want to leave this play date with you_

A hesitant smile crept across Alec’s face. _Does this mean... what I think it means?_

The club’s lighting, wildly varied and diffused though it was, proved far kinder to the two men than the concert hall’s. Between sweeps of red, blue, and green, the details of their expressions held through, and each knew they held the other in that distant yet painfully intimate gaze. Alec’s relief sighed through his very body, and Magnus’s joy brought a renewed glisten to his sparkling makeup. Upon a subtle bite of his lips, Magnus’s eyes flickered to one side of the club.

Alec reluctantly followed the look, not wanting to leave Magnus for a second but insatiably curious. Along one side of the pulsating room, DownShadow’s instruments had been put on display - Jace’s guitar, Alec’s bass, Simon’s keyboard, and Clary’s drumsticks. He looked back at Magnus with a questioning quirk of his head.

All it took was a wink to send Alec slipping away, diving and weaving through the tightly-packed and gyrating club.

As the song drew to a close, fading towards a precarious silence, the other members of DownShadow turned to throw up their cheers, the rest of the party following suit. It was getting late - judging by the timing, the party was likely coming to an end.

Luke frowned, glancing between them and taking a quick accounting. “Wait, hold up. Where’s Alec?”

Jace turned in brief survey, then groaned. “What the hell? I thought he was fine?”

Izzy’s face went wide, summoning Luke’s attention to the displays they’d arranged. “His bass is missing! Did he run off again?”

Simon, who hadn’t taken his eyes off DJ Bane, grinned and nudged Clary. “Not _quite_.”

Clary brightened, waving to the others. “Guys, look! Up on the high-rise!”

To everyone’s delight, Magnus had started up [ a new track ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uwN-oL-b2Rg) \- a sample, specifically, no doubt in preparation for another mashup. To everyone’s surprise, the next thread to join in came not from a pre-recorded loop but rather the rich and vibrant sound of a live bass.

Alec walked up to where Magnus worked his station, his body rocking in rhythm with an iconic progression the pair of them wove together into one last performance for the night. The crowd exploded anew, rapidly descending back into their impassioned dancing. Alec found his bandmates and shared a brilliant, beaming smile, the rest of them showing their approval through lifted drinks and wide grins and clapping hands. The two men towering above the crowd fit together like puzzle pieces, their souls singing through their instruments.

Luke leaned over and chuckled into Jace’s ear. “Collab album?”

Jace responded with a triumphant cheer. “Oh _hell_ yes!”

Though neither Alec nor Magnus had yet to exchange words, they hadn’t needed to - the music was more than enough to convey their feelings, their thoughts, their desires. Their performance declared these things as much to each other as to anyone in the room, and as they worked through the song Alec found himself drawn closer and closer to Magnus, both spiritually and physically. By the end of it, he turned and found he’d ended up so close all it would take was for him to extend his face, and for Magnus to lean just a _touch_ further, and their lips could touch.

And, from the way his heart pounded and Magnus’s body angled, he could tell they both _wanted_ to.

As they finished their song, the clubbers throwing out every last cheer they had left, Alec moved in, and Magnus turned to him, but his face altered at the last moment to place his lips beside Magnus’s ear. “Let them ask their questions. I don’t care anymore.”

Magnus’s lips parted to reply, but turned into a knowing smirk as he felt a thin, rectangular card slide into his back pocket, hidden from the club by their bodies and instruments.

With his spare keycard successfully delivered, Alec lowered his hand and backed away, returning Magnus’s knowing look with a soft bite of his lip.

“The answers are for us, and us alone.”

And he was very, _very_ eager to find them.


End file.
